


I'll Wait For You

by haellochan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haellochan/pseuds/haellochan
Summary: Remembering your past is sometimes a helpful distraction when you're being forced to sit at a table with a bunch of people you've never met.





	I'll Wait For You

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the song "I'll Wait For You" by Moirah Peters, and was a request from a friend!

The sounds of people mingling and the clatter of tableware being moved did nothing to distract you from your thoughts, your gaze set on a certain male who sat across from you as he spoke. He was retelling how the two of you had met, gaining the occasional ‘aw’ or ‘that’s cute’ from how he told it, and his hand had made its way across the table to grip your own. You couldn't help but start thinking about the event from your own point of view. It as cute the way he told it (he mainly focused on what the two of you had played when you first met) and you were sure you wouldn't be able to get the same reactions from people if it were you who was speaking - You’d probably bring up the fact that you had been extremely shy when you first met, and that Johnny had been your first friend - but maybe that’s why he had been the one to respond when someone asked.

_“Go on, sweetie, go and talk to him! Maybe you’ll make a new friend!” Your mom urged, gently pushing you towards the playground._

_You glanced at her, then at the boy who was currently playing alone on the monkey bars, then back at your mom who only nodded encouragingly. You had always been a shy child, so this was a rather common occurrence, your mom trying her best to get you to talk to others your age. You let out a sigh, deciding it would be best if you at least tried to make a friend - Who knows, maybe you’d actually succeed and gain yourself a life long friend._

_You’d barely even taken one step towards the playground when the boy had looked over and dropped to the ground, running over to you with an excited smile. “Hi! I’m Johnny, what's your name?”_

_Taken aback by his friendliness, you blinked at him and glanced back at your mother once again. She nodded again, and you turned back to Johnny. “I’m [Y/N].” You responded in a quiet voice, your eyes focused on anything but him in an attempt to keep yourself from getting nervous._

_“Nice to meet you, [Y/N]! Do you wanna come play with me? We can pretend we’re pirates or something!” You’d only managed to nod before he had grabbed your wrist and pulled you along to the playground. Your mother smiled at the two of you, going to sit down beside your father who had been sat on a bench. Johnny’s mother soon joined the two of them, commenting on how Johnny’s been sad that he had no one to play with today until now._

_After what seemed like hours of playing (when in reality it had only been an hour, possibly an hour and a half), you and Johnny had become fast friends. You were happy; this was the first time you felt so comfortable with someone your age._

_“It's so hoooot,” Johnny whined, sitting down at the top of the slide, “Do you think we can talk our parents into taking us for ice cream?”_

_“I dunno, maybe. Do you wanna try?” You responded from the bottom of the slide. He nodded and you stood up, moving out of the way so you wouldn't get bumped into and knocked over when he came down._

_“Mom!” He called, grabbing your hand and dragging you with to where your parents were mingling, “Mom can we go get ice cream?”_

_“I mean…_ **_We_ ** _can, but I don't know if [Y/N]’s parents will let them come with,” She responded, glancing over at your parents as if asking them._

_“Ice cream sounds great! It's hot out today, anyways, I think we all deserve a treat.” Your mom spoke up, sending a smile your way._

_And that's how you found yourself in the local ice cream shop, happily eating your favorite flavour of ice cream. When both and Johnny had finished your ice cream and said your goodbyes, you were sad. Were you ever going to see your friend again?_

_On the way home, your mom had told you that she and Johnny’s mother had exchanged numbers and you’d be able to have a playdate with him again soon, thus marking the beginning of a long and fulfilling friendship. Though, when you got home, your father had sat you down and had a short chat saying not to get too close with ‘that boy’ just yet; you didn’t need a boy. You had no clue what he meant by that until years later._

The feeling of your hand being squeezed had drawn you out of your train of thought. Johnny had moved from his spot in order to sit next to you, pressing a kiss to your forehead just before he spoke in a soft voice, “You okay, babe?”

You smiled and nodded in response, earning a smile from him before he returned his attention to whoever was currently speaking. You tried your best to focus, but you found your mind wandering off to the male beside you once again.

You remembered when he had told you that he wanted to go into the music industry, and you had fully supported him on that… It wasn’t until he had _left you_ in order to follow his dream that you realized what that would entail. He had tried his best to contact you whenever he could, calling you and occasionally sending a postcard (just because he could and so you could have something _physical_ to remember him by), but you had missed your best friend.

You remembered him calling you at 12am on your birthday just to be the first to sing to you and wish you a happy birthday. He had told you then just how much he missed you; how much he wished he could be there with you simply so he could hug you. He also said he’d sent a birthday present, but it wasn't going to arrive for a few days - You told him it was okay and that he didn't _need_ to get you a gift in the first place (you would have told him then that his call meant the world to you, but you still hadn't come to terms with your crush on him at the time).

Then, you remembered prom night. The night that you wished so desperately that he was with you, and you had gotten your wish. You were to go with a couple of your friends who hadn't been able to get a date, and the three of you had gone to get ice cream at that very same ice cream store you’d gone to when you were five with Johnny. You remembered walking in, ordering your ice cream, sitting down with your friends… Then looking over at the door when it opened and time slowing down when you saw who had come in.

_“Johnny?” You questioned, cutting off your friend’s story about the new video game he had recently bought. Both of the boys across from you blinked and turned to look at the door, grins spreading across their face when they saw the other. “What are you doing here?”_

_“Surprise!” He’d made his way across the shop and sat down beside you, a grin on his own face, “Did you really think I’d miss prom night with my favorite people?”_

_“Johnny, dude! Do you know how much we missed you? How’s your training going?”_

_It was then that you mostly tuned out the conversation, most of your attention placed on Johnny (you were still able to respond whenever the others asked you a question, but you knew your attention was elsewhere). You’d seen the pictures that he sent you of him recently, but it was different seeing him in person again; he’d grown a lot in the years he had been away._

_It wasn't until the four of you were leaving the ice cream shop when Johnny had pulled you away from the others._

_“[Y/N], I didn't want to say this in front of the guys because I know they’d tease me about it, but…” He looked nervous, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke, “I came back to go to prom with_ **_you_ ** _. Like… as a date… But I mean, I understand if you wouldn't want to, it would be kinda weird; we’ve been best friends for ages and—”_

_You cut him off, covering his mouth so he’d stop talking. “That would be great, Johnny. If… If this is your way of confessing to me, then I just want you to know that I like you too. If it wasn't you confessing, then now you know, but—”_

_Now it was his turn to cut you off, him grabbing your hand and pulling it away from his face. “You like me too?” You only nodded in response._

_The moment was ruined when your friends butt in, calling out for the two of you saying that they don't have all night._

By the time you returned your focus to the present, Johnny was finishing up his conversation and turning to look at you. “[Y/N], are you ready to go back to the hotel? I’m getting kinda tired.” The look he was giving you told you that he really just meant he wanted to spend more time alone with you before he had to return to his job as an idol, so you agreed.

You said your goodbyes to everyone at the table and gathered your things before letting Johnny lead you out of the restaurant and towards the car.

“Hey, [Y/N]?” Johnny asked once he got into the driver’s seat. He hadn't even put the key in, his fingers tapping on his lap as if he were nervous for what he was about to say.

“Yeah?”

“This might seem sudden, but…” He trailed off for a moment, turning fully to look at you, “I’m going to miss you a lot when you have to go back home… I don't want you to leave and make it so we can't see each other for a long time, so… What if I talked to the managers and got an apartment for the two of us?”

You blinked and stayed silent, letting the words he just said process in your mind. “You… you want me to move here?”

“Only if you want to, I don't want to push you into it or anything, I just…” He sighed, trying to find what he should say next.

You spoke up just as he was opening his mouth to keep talking. “Yes, Johnny, I would love to live here. With you.”


End file.
